heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of the Dead Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Alphonse Frankenstein * Canute * Elizabeth Lavenza-Frankenstein * Henry Clerval * Justine Moritz ' * Robert Walton IV * Sean Farrell * William Frankenstein Locations: * * :* :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * Captain Walton's ship | ReprintOf2 = Savage Tales Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle2 = ...Man-Thing! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_2 = Gerry Conway | Penciler2_1 = Gray Morrow | Inker2_1 = Gray Morrow | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Gray Morrow | Editor2_1 = Mort Todd | Editor2_2 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* Items: * (variation) Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Chamber of Darkness Vol 1 7 | StoryTitle3 = Gargoyle Every Night | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer3_2 = Bernie Wrightson | Penciler3_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Inker3_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Mort Todd | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Emil Vogel Antagonists: * Billy * Clive Other Characters: * Unnamed constable Locations: * Items: * The Golden Angel Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Frankenstein's Monster image gallery * Frankenstein's Monster chronology page * Frankenstein's Monster quotes page * Man-Thing image gallery * Man-Thing chronology page * Man-Thing quotes page | Notes = * Sequence 3 Gargoyle Every Night Wrightson is credited as Berni Wrightson. * A more faithful adaptation of the Frankenstein story is provided in ''Marvel Classics Comics'' #20. * Robert Walton IV is the descendent of Robert Walton, the explorer who encountered the Frankenstein monster in the arctic back in the 18th century. * Sean Farrell's last name won't be revealed until issue #2. * First (reprinted) appearance of the Man-Thing. He appears next in ''Astonishing Tales'' #12. * First (reprinted) appearance of Ellen Brandt. Ellen Brandt will eventually return in ''Man-Thing'' (Volume 3). * Last appearance of Ted Sallis as a human being. From here on out, his essence is merged with that of the Man-Thing. | Trivia = * This issue was partially reprinted and repackaged in the 1974 Frankenstein read-along book-n-record set by Power Records. * Writer/Artist Bernie Wrightson makes a guest appearance as the narrator in "Gargoyle Every Night". | Recommended = * Bloodstone #1-4 * Book of the Dead #1-4 * Man-Thing (Volume 1) #1-22 * Man-Thing (Volume 2) #1-22 * Man-Thing (Volume 3) #1-8 * Man-Thing (Volume 4) #1-3 * Marvel Classics Comics #20 * Monster of Frankenstein #1-18 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #4 | Links = * Frankenstein article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein (Universal movie) article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus; Mary Shelly, 1818 * Frankenstein's Monster article at Wikipedia * Monster of Frankenstein series index at the Grand Comics Database * Man-Thing profile at Wikipedia * Man-Thing profile at the Marvel Directory * Man-Thing profile at Toonopedia * Man-Thing movie entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }}